Lost, but not Forgotten
by blackkittypaws
Summary: The Storm Hawks get a message that all squadrons will be receiving a new recruit, but will this turn out for the better, or worse?
1. The Message

I don't own Storm Hawks, sadly, blah blah blah. I just own my OCs.

AerrowxOC PiperxStork FinnxHis reflection Junkoxnobody yet (Message me for suggestions) RadarrxOC

* * *

The Storm Hawks were a fairly young group of friends, especially for a squadron. What they hated most was being called 'kids' or 'children'.

The Cyclonias worked under Master Cyclonis, a teenager herself, but still a bit older than the Storm Hawks.

* * *

"We have a message crystal from the Skyknight Counsel!" Piper yelled as the boys came running into the bridge.

"Who's it from? What is it?" Finn asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"I guess she might have to 'open' it before knowing what it is," Stork replied sarcastically, which made the child-like Finn pout.

Piper slowly activated the message crystal and a voice of an elderly man, presumably from the counsel, filled the room.

"Dear Skyknight and squadron, you're needed in Terra Atmosia to receive a new member to your squadron. This person is a Skywing, a part of an elite force that has been training for years. You will be paired with a person that is around your age, has completed the tasks assigned, and has proven themselves worthy to patrol the skies. All questions will be answered at the Skyknight Counsel Confrontation Building, where you will be expected to arrive on 8-12 at 5 PM for the orientation about the Skywings, questions, and for meeting the new addition to your team. This is not optional. The guards of Atmosia have generously accepted to patrol the terras for three days. Also, you may take the time to re-stock, order new equipment, or talk and meet other Skykinghts and their squadrons. See you at the orientation," the message crystal turned off and Piper looked at the notes she had taken.

"What in the world is a Skywing?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"I thought you knew, because you read books and stuff," Finn replied looking more confused than everyone else.

"Finn, everyone reads books………wait……do 'you' read anything?" Piper asked staring at him, astonished.

"Well, uh, I read manuals and stuff…..and comic books…..and uh uh…..magazines," Finn stated nervously as all eyes were on him, all looking equally surprised.

"You might have a good aim, but you lack in the intelligence area," Stork said, making Finn pout again.

"Why are you guys so mean to me?!" he yelled and pouted some more.

"Because, buddy, you are pretty easy to get," Junko said, smiling at his friend.

"Aerrow, your quiet, what's up? You aren't going mute are you?! Is it contagious?!" Stork said with his paranoia sinking in.

"No, I'm just thinking. I guess the Skywing can take that extra room next to mine. It's a bit small, but it will probably work. I wonder who the Skywing will be, what do they do, and all that stuff," Aerrow said more to himself than the others.

"Well if it's a Wallop then somebody might have to give up their room. That little room is more like a closet. There is only a shelf and a cot in there!" Piper said.

"Hmmm, maybe we might actually have a girl on this ship for once," Finn stated then felt Piper's hand slam into the back of his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she screamed in his ear.

"Nothing, nothing, uh, sir……miss….uh…..Piper," he replied nervously.

"I thought so," she crossed her arms and Aerrow, Stork, Junko, and Radarr all took one big step back. Aerrow spun on his heal and left to go think in his room, with Radarr perched on his head. Stork went back to maning The Condor. Junko went to go find something to eat. Piper stayed and plotted a course to Terra Atmosia, and Finn ran out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Aerrow's room:

Aerrow sat on his bed and watched Radarr sleep on his pillow.

'I wonder if the recruit will have a mission specialist, too. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I wonder what type of creature it is. What will it eat? Will it be picky like Stork? Will it fit in its room?' the questions raced around in his head and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Piper's lab:

"One more little bit and-" She never finished her sentence because a slimy gooey thing exploded from the crystal. It wasn't a huge mess, but it had covered Piper's face, luckily she had her goggles on.

"Will the new person know about crystals to? Will there finally be another girl on the ship to talk to?" she thought out loud.

* * *

In the galley:

Junko scarfed down some food and thought, 'Will there be another wallop? Am I going to be out of the job? Is it going to be a he or a she?'

* * *

Finn's room:

"Owww, owww, owww!" Finn said putting the ice pack to the back of his head, "Hope the new person is a girl, one that doesn't hurt people so much!"

* * *

Bridge:

Stork nervously followed the course Piper had planed out on the map.

'I hope this new person won't infect me with a fatal disease,' he thought. The Merb shuddered at the thought of death…….for the fifteenth time in one hour.

* * *

Well that is the first of my story. Hope you liked it! Don't worry, the person comes in the next chapter. Please comment! See ya for the next chapter! 


	2. The Meeting

I don't own Storm Hawks, blah blah. Etc. etc.

Okay, so now for the comments!

Akanthae-hime Will hopefully be explained in this chapter!

SaiW.D.leaderThank you very much!

Sandy Toes Thanks, and I hope it will turn out that way!

Please vote on: PiperxFiin or PiperxStork. Still taking ideas for OCs for Junko or anybody.

* * *

The squad arrived at the terra with time for Piper's shopping spree. All of the boys stared at her, they didn't get girls, not even Piper.

After visiting every shop that sold anything crystal (even the stained glass window shop that used dead crystals in fixtures) the team sat at a little café and ignored Finn as he, once again, complained that his arms were tired of carrying Piper's 'junk'. Of course, he received one over due slap on the face from an angry Piper who smiled triumphantly as Finn no longer whined.

"Well, we still have about an hour before we should head over there," Aerrow said, not really paying attention.

"Well, I think-" Piper started but Stork suddenly covered her mouth.

"Uh, you might want to be careful. Anymore shopping and I think we are going to loose our wingman," he whispered, noting how Finn had suddenly fallen asleep.

"Uh…hehe……maybe we should just walk over there," She said scratching the back of her head and kicking Finn's leg under the table which quickly woke the tired marksman up.

"What did I miss?!" he said quickly as he could, making the team laugh in unison.

"Wait, I though they said we weren't official!" Junko said confused.

"You're right!" Piper said startled.

"Well, after we took out those Talons, they probably realized that with me here, we were a really team," Finn said nodding and smiling proudly.

"You know, it takes more than one person to make a team. Do I need to bring up the incident back when Aerrow put _you_ in charge?" Piper said, kicking him under the table again.

"N-no ma'am," The blond replied meekly.

Aerrow paid for lunch and walked out, followed by the others. All the guards were missing, except the new ones who had just come out of training, but no one would dare commit a crime in the presence of so many Sky Knights.

The team walked through the streets while Piper and Finn had another talk about 'responsibility'. They noisily squabbled and whined about one another for about a half hour while Aerrow got the team's weapons and armor repaired.

"I think I'll just go back to The Condor," Stork said after having already restocked the ship.

"Aw, come on Stork, don't you want to meet our new buddy?" Junko asked, eating some sort of waffle-type food. At least the rest of the team hoped it was edible.

"Uh…well," Stork started but was cut off by Finn.

"You can't tell us you're scared of somebody you've never even met before!" Finn retorted sourly.

Stork groaned and Piper rolled her eyes. Aerrow walked back out of the artillery shop to find his disgruntled group.

"Come on, you guys. We're getting a new teammate today," Aerrow cheered happily.

"Wait, weren't you just all worried a second ago?" Finn asked.

"Well, if we're getting a new team member then that must mean they put us in the books right?" Aerrow replied.

"I guess so, but why?" Piper inquired.

"Because we kick Cyclonian-" Finn started but was gagged by Piper who slapped her hand over his mouth and pointed to a little boy walking by.

"You are so insensitive," She sneered as they continued down the path to the confrontation building.

* * *

In front of the building:

A huge mass of Sky Knights, Marksmen, Carrier Pilots, Engineers, Wingmen, Navigators, and Tacticians met. One purple haired woman stood out to the Storm Hawks. Starling, an old friend to the young Storm Hawks. She turned and smiled a little as the group ran over to her.

"Oh my Gawd! Hi!" Piper said, overly excited to see her favorite Sky Knight in Atmos.

"Uh…hi to you too?" The Sky Knight said laughing softly.

"Wait, so you're going to get a Sky Wing, too?" Aerrow asked a bit confused, seeing as Starling usually didn't want any help.

"Remember, 'This is not optional', so here I am. You guys seem…." She looked at them and saw Piper and Finn biting each other's arms off, Stork looking around suspiciously, Junko watching a butterfly, Radarr growling at a spider, and Aerrow looking back at her, "uh…..enthusiastic?"

The doors of the confrontation building flew open and the squadrons started walking in and stood before the podium where the Sky Knight Counsel was seated. Piper immediately walked up to them and asked in a bit of a hushed tone, "I though we Storm Hawks weren't official. Why did we get a message crystal then?"

"Let's just say we had a Sky Wing that was around your age, and graduated," The head speaker replied, hiding the fact that, even though they didn't have Aerrow's signature in the books, they were still considered official by the counsel (or at least by him).

Piper smiled and ran back over to the boys. Everyone in the entire room in front of the podium looked confused as could be.

"Ahem, people, please," the Head Counsel Member stood and cleared his voice. The room grew quiet. "Now, I would like to tell you a little about Sky Wings. First off, their name comes from the wings that they can appear on their backs for certain periods of time. This means they will not need a skimmer in most cases unless they are low on power. The Sky Wings do not need crystals for power," At this many people in the audience were shocked. Everything in the Atmos that required power needed crystals. The leader started again, "People, people, please. This does mean, in other words, that they can fight without crystals, though crystals do boost their powers in certain areas. They do not have an ultimate amount of power, though. Their power is not only used for fighting, but just like the energy that we all use, they use it to survive. Their power is their energy."

"Wait, so that means that if they get in to many fights……..they…" the Sky Knight of the Third Degree Burners named Blister said but couldn't finish.

"Yes, they become exhausted and if they are in flight, their wings disintegrate, and start falling. In training the Sky Wings were able to use what power they had left to save themselves, but be warned, this was training. You can't always depend on a Sky Wing to be totally powerful that they can do anything. If there power is used to an excess then they will refuse to work, or do any thing, and go insane or….well…..lets just say **they would give the ultimate sacrifice if Atmos needed it**. Although Sky Wings are very useful in combat, you can never be sure of what power they have. All have the ablility to make wings appear, but depending on their age, the wings will take more out of their power stores than anything we have seen them do so far. Their ablilities and power stores are ranged. The Sky Wings are just like regular people, only different. If you would please follow me, I would like to escort you to your new team member," The leader said, hopping down from the podium and walking to a large door that leader to the courtyard.

"Sounds like this is going to be wild!" Finn whispered to Stork excitedly.

"Or deadly," The Merb replied.

"Shhhh!" Piper shushed both of them and they were all lead to another smaller building with heavy doors. They opened almost automatically.

"Here we are, inside the Sky Wings are awaiting or arrival. Come now, we mustn't keep them waiting much longer," The leader said, almost as excited as everyone else, but not showing it. The doors flung open all the way and inside was a group of about twenty people.

They stood with small backpacks. Most of them had abnormally colored hair or skin for their species. A lot of them were smiling timidly and others were trying to hide shyly behind the others.

"Well first is the Rex Guardian's. Your Skywing is Falcon," The leader said.

A lanky and tall blonde Merb walked from the crowd. He had the regular Rex Guardian required gear on and carried a small pack on his back. "H-h-hi…." he smiled kindly and the Rex Guardians and their new teammate stepped to the side after hellos.

"Now, the Interceptors," the leader called and Starling stepped forward, "Your Skywing is Sun." A human girl about Starling's age with blue hair, blue eyes, and rose colored skin walked forward timidly and shook her Sky Knight's hand.

"Next is………." The Head Counsel Member spoke and nearly all the teams had their shy Skywings, except the Storm Hawks. For a second Aerrow was considering leaving and thought they had made a mistake sending the Storm Hawks a message crystal when the Head stepped forward and opened a book and handed Aerrow a pen.

"If you would just sign…" he started but Aerrow had already signed his name, "Alright then. You get the youngest one. Tallen?" The head smiled closed the book and a thin girl of fourteen stepped out from the shadows.

Aerrow smiled and put out his hand. She shook it and was immediately tackled by Junko who squished her into a hug until her pale face turned blue. Finn started flirting but was slapped on the side of the head by Stork before Piper could do it. The blue haired tactician stepped forward and put a friendly arm around her new teammate's thin shoulders. "Ha! Now there are three girls on the Condor!" She said triumphantly making the Skywing smile.

"But there are still five guys including Radarr………wait there are only two now…." Finn said a bit confused.

"No Finn! Don't you remember you asking me to braid your hair? _You're_ a girl!" Piper said making everyone but Finn laugh.

"Will somebody tell me what a braid is already?!" he pouted.

Then the team noticed what was the weird attribute that their Skywing had.

"Hey, uh, Tallen right? Aren't you kind of young to have white hair?" Junko asked.

Tallen looked at her white hair hanging a bit past her shoulders. "Am I?" she asked and gave away that she really hadn't been around people very much.

"Uh, duh! Old people have white hair!...I'm going to dye my hair white too!" Finn said earning a puch to the top of the head by Aerrow, Stork and Piper.

"But, I don't dye my hair…" Tallen said cocking her head sideways slightly.

"Well, I still want white hair! It looks cool!" Finn replied making Tallen and Piper giggle.

Aside from Tallen's abnormally white hair she also had pale skin and red eyes, brighter than Dark Ace's and not nearly holding as much evil.

"Well, I'm Aerrow the Sky Knight and Leader of this squadron," Aerrow said grinning at the new girl. Tallen smiled back timidly.

"I'm Finn, the best sharpshooter and wingman in the Atmos," Finn said coolly as Piper's hand slapped his face.

"Hi. My name is Stork. I'm the carrier pilot," Stork said wondering if Tallen's hair color was caused by some sort of disease.

"I'm Junko, engineer and heavy ballistics…uh….guy," Said the wallop scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"And I'm Piper, tactician and navigator!" The blue haired girl said shaking Tallen's hand so fast it almost hurt, "I have sooooooo much dirt on these guys!" Tallen giggled again at Piper's comment and all the worried looks the guys were giving, wondering how much dirt Piper really _did_ know about them.

Radarr poked his head up from behind Aerrow's back and screeching loudly and happily.

"Oh yeah, this is our…" Aerrow started but Tallen finished, "mission specialist." She gave Radarr a warm smile and he pounced on her head and sat down, putting her on his good list.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Aerrow asked noting that most people called the fuzzy blue animal a pet.

"Because I have one too…" She said pointing down to her small bag, which had the top occupied by a sleeping cat-like creature, awakening from a good nap and stretching, "Her name is Feather." Radarr jumped down and both began a sniffing fest, eventually ending up sitting on the bag waiting for the others. They all exited and started their ride back to the Condor. Tallen, being without a ride rode to her new home with Aerrow.

The day ended calmly for the Storm Hawks. Their new teammates actually liked the room and immediately claimed it as their own by falling asleep. Tallen actually in the bed, and Feather had taken a pillow and put it on the top shelf to have her own bed.

* * *

Bridge:

Stork was still wondering about Tallen being diseased.

* * *

Piper's Lab:

Piper was extremely excited and promised that when Tallen woke up, she would tell her what the boys really did when they weren't there.

* * *

Junko's workshop/room:

Junko was counting all the useless pieces of metal he had.

* * *

Finn's room:

Finn was once again pressing a cold ice pack against his head.

* * *

Aerrow's room:

Aerrow was thinking about what the leader said about the Skywings going crazy and eventually….dieing. He smiled to himself as her laid back on his bed and thought of her. She was weird in a good way. Now he just needed to see what she could do in the battlefield.

Radarr was making some weird little thing from whatever he found in the room for his new black cat-like friend.

* * *

I know it was long………anyways……please comment and favorite or alert this story. Tell me if you want your character in here too! Also, please vote between PiperxFinn or PiperxStork. Thanks for reading and come back for the next chapter!!!!

Next time: Aerrow wants to see what Tallen can do in the battlefield and sends Finn and her out for a quick duel, but it becomes a lot more than just a Skywing vs Sharpshooter duel when the Talons arrive for a visit.


	3. Taking Flight

Okay so as for the comments!

Shinigami-mercThank you!

SaiW.D.leaderThanks, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Sandy ToesThanks, you'll see in the next few chapters.

Foxfire222Thanks!

Akanthea-hime If there is still the Sky Knight then it denifitley isn't a full squadron, but she is still considered an Interceptor. Second, a lot of that was taken from the 'Best Friends Forever episode.

Votes PiperxFinn-4 PiperxStork-1

* * *

Piper woke up early as she always did to take her morning deck jogs. She stepped out into the rising sun and saw the white haired girl doing some weird yoga type thing.

"Hey, Tallen!" Piper called walking over to the Sky Wing.

"Hi, Piper," Tallen smiled and stood on her hands.

"What are you doing?" Piper said crouching down to see eye to eye with Tallen.

"I'm stretching. You're up a bit early aren't you?" The red eyed girl replied.

"I always get up about this time. What about you? You look like you've been out here for a while," Piper watched as the other girl lifted one hand and was now balancing with the other hand.

"I've been up for about three hours," Tallen said.

"We all went to sleep pretty late last night. How much sleep do you get?" The tactician asked now standing as Tallen had flipped back over onto her feet.

"Depends how much power I use in a day," replied the white haired girl, "Why are you up here so early anyways?"

"Ah, well, I always take deck jogs at six A.M." The blue haired girl replied.

"Ok, I'm going to head back inside and change," Tallen said. She was wearing the exact same thing she was wearing yesterday. It was just a blue long sleeve T-shirt and black pants and black boots.

"See you later, Tallen!" Piper called stretching and then starting to jog.

Tallen waved and then headed back inside. She went to her room and Feather pounced on her head.

"Hello to you to," The Sky Wing replied to a few chirping/screeching noises made by the cat-like creature. She put on a skin tight black shirt and the same style pants. Over that were fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow, a black vest with a white interior cut off at the midriff and the Storm Hawks insignia on the front, and then her regular black boots. The strangest thing was that there was a hole cut out in the back of the shirt and vest, most likely where the wings attached.

She went to the bridge and sat at the table with Feather sniffing random things. Aerrow was the nest person up, then Radarr (who wasn't very happy to be woken up by Aerrow throwing a pillow at him) followed by Stork, then Junko, and finally Finn.

"Hey, when did you get up?" asked Aerrow as he entered the bridge.

"At about three," Tallen replied sipping coffee.

"I thought Piper was the only one that drank that stuff," he said looking into the mug.

"Eh, it's like a caffeine addiction," she laughed and watched as Radarr gave some weird spinning thing to Feather who smiled back but wasn't sure what to do with it.

"So, you like it here?" asked the Sky Knight.

"Yeah, it's better then most places I've been to. Plus, it has you guys!" the Sky Wing smiled kindly and Aerrow sat across from her at the table.

"We're all doomed!" Stork yelled entering the bridge.

"What is he-?" Tallen started.

"Don't worry, he does that a lot. He always thinks the sky is falling," Aerrow replied laughing as Stork went to the galley.

"Good morning all!" greeted the friendly wallop.

"Hi Junko," Tallen said smiling and earning a smile back from the engineer who then followed Stork into the galley.

"Hi Tallen, Aerrow, Feather, Radarr," the navigator cheered happily while entering the room.

"Morning Piper," Finn said bumping into her, still half asleep.

The boys returned from the galley, Stork with plain bread that he was examining for contaminants, Junko with a large plate of eggs, bacon and whatever else he could find and distributed bowls to everyone except Stork, who was continuing to dissect the piece of bread.

Radarr immediately dug in. Finn ate straight from the plate, Piper grabbed some stuff before the boys took it all, Junko ate most of it, Aerrow strategically maneuvered his fork to get what he wanted from the dog pile, Feather shared with Radarr and was still trying to figure out the function of the spinning whatchamacallit. Tallen got a few pieces of what was left and ate just enough to be courteous.

"So what's on the plans today, boss?" Finn asked Aerrow.

"Stork gets to clean the dishes as was agreed. Piper is going to map some whatever she didn't map the last time we were on Terra Saharr. Stork is going to do what he usually does when we're not flying. Junko has some stuff to repair on the lower decks. You, me, Radarr, Feather and Tallen are going to the deck today to see what she can do," Aerrow replied.

"So it's me against the Sky Wing? You really think she has a chance of beating the ultimate sharpshooter?" Finn inquired.

"Finn, I think a rock has a better chance of beating her than you do," Piper snickered. Tallen giggled shyly back.

* * *

On the deck:

Finn was already on his bike and Tallen was standing by the edge. Finn started off and raced pass Tallen and into the air. The Sky Wing looked back at Aerrow nervously who replied with a smile and a quick nod.

Two black feathered wings appeared on Tallen's back and Feather latched onto her shoulders. Aerrow grinned and Finn's jaw dropped.

"How'd you do that?!" He called down to her, readying his crossbow.

She shrugged and took off after him.

He cut through the air and spun around to face her.

"Say goodnight, Sky Wing!" He yelled. His crossbow fired five arrows tipped with blizzard stones and one with a firebolt crystal.

Tallen dogged the first five but was hit with the firebolt crystal and momentarily lost function. She started falling but shook it off and charged a power orb in her hand. It was white energy (Sky Wings have different colored powers/energies than the other Sky Wings). He fired another arrow but she spun out of the way and swooped up behind him.

"What the-?!" Finn said as the orb was thrown at him and knocked him off his ride.

Feather jumped from Tallen's back and landed on the skimmer so it wouldn't stray. Tallen dived for Finn and landed both of them back on the deck. Feather was close behind with the skimmer.

"That was awesome, dude," Finn complimented and stared at her.

"You've got some talent there," Aerrow said walking over to the Sky Wing.

Her wings disappeared and she smiled nervously at the two of them. "Well, I don't know," she started and scratched the back of her head.

"You beat me! How can you say you don't have talent when you beat the best Sharpshooter in Atmos?!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, for the last time, no!" Piper called from the upper deck just outside the bridge. The blue haired girl looked up and saw red specks in the sky. Quickly, she ran into the bridge and looked out the surveillance binoculars. "Uh oh, guys we've got trouble! The Talons are back," she announced.

Finn jumped back on his ride and took off up into the sky. Junko ran up and jumped onto his skimmer, as did Piper. Aerrow stood by his.

"Tallen, you can ride with me up and then take off," he said motioning he over. They took off with Piper and Junko following. Stork continued to watch in the surveillance scopes to see if he needed to run or not.

* * *

In the sky:

The Dark Ace saw them approaching and raged with laughter, "Come on kids!"

Aerrow gritted his teeth and glared at Master Cylonis's champion. Hate was in his eyes and mind.

Finn started shooting at a cronie that the Dark Ace had brought along and Piper raced after another one, blasting them with her energy staff. Junko was getting fired at by another two.

Feather jumped on Tallen's back and the Sky Wing's wings appeared again. She let go of Aerrow and spread her wings, lifting her into the air.

"What in the Atmos-?" the Dark Ace questioned watching the girl actually fly. He seemed confused but could only barley see her for she was plunging down to help Junko. He noticed the red haired boy closing in fast and leapt to the front of his ride.

Aerrow jumped off his skimmer and onto the Dark Ace's, pulling out his energy blades.

"Aww, the kidy is acting all tuff," replied the dark haired Cyclonian pulling out his own energy blade. He struck first but Aerrow dogged. Again he struck but the red head blocked it. "You can't keep running forever!" he called as Aerrow leapt to the wing the Cyclonian skimmer.

Aerrow jumped off and was caught by Radarr. The Dark Ace chased him for a few minutes, throwing energy blasts at him. Suddenly the red head swung around to face the ace. All the storm hawks were by him, having finished the henchmen off.

Tallen stared at The Dark Ace. He stared back. "No," he uttered the word like he didn't trust his eyes, "No! You're supposed to be dead! I made sure of that!"

The Sky Wing's red eyes narrowed. "I don't even know what you're talking about," She replied and before anyone knew what was happening Tallen raged and swung her right arm in the air, causing a gust of power to swing The Dark Ace's way.

The Cyclonian escaped with cursing and yelling as he managed to fly back to Cyclonia with his glider and a burnt suit.

"Whoa," the red haired boy stared at Tallen.

"Dude, what just happened?" Finn asked Junko.

"I don't know, Tallen did something with her hand and then his glider dropped and his suit was all burnt and stuff," the wallop replied.

"Compared to what she did against Finn, this was way more awesome," Piper complimented.

"Wait, I thought you weren't there?" Finn said as they flew down, Tallen with Aerrow again.

"I couldn't help but to look out the window and see what was going on," she smiled kindly to the white haired Sky Wing whose wings had disappeared already.

* * *

Back in the Condor:

Tallen's room:

Tallen had gone back to her room and stayed in there a long time. She was sketching something in an old sketchbook.

* * *

Skimmer Hold:

"Dude, she beat me!" Finn whined to Junko.

"Well you saw what she did to The Dark Ace. That probably wasn't even most of what she's got!" Junko replied.

Finn mumbled something inaudible.

* * *

Bridge:

"What's all the fuss? We're not drowning are we?" Stork worried as he started The Condor back up again.

"No, Tallen just did this really awesome move that whiped out The Dark Ace," Piper said happily.

"Aerrow doesn't seem so excited," Stork said pointing to the Sky Knight.

"What's up?" Piper asked with Radarr making some faces to cheer his frusterated friend up.

"I can't help but remembering what The Dark Ace said to Tallen before she blasted him, that she was….." the red head messaged his temples.

"Supposed to be dead? She said she didn't know what he was talking about, and she looked pretty convincing," the navigator leaned against a wall.

"I think there's a lot about Tallen that she probably doesn't even know about," finished Aerrow before leaving the room.

* * *

Long Chapter. Okay, so I'm still taking votes on PiperxFinn or PiperxStork. See you next time, hope you liked it!

Next Time: Tallen goes on deck for some sketching, but soon realizes shes not alone as the group keeps a close watch on there friend.

Who is Tallen?


	4. Who are you?

SaiW.D.leader Thank you, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Shinigami merc Thank you very much!

Sandy Toes: Drawing rocks! Thanks!

PiperxFinn 4

PiperxStork 1

* * *

"And you think that she is a target?" Stork asked the red haired Sky Knight. 

"Possibly. We don't know where she came from or who she really is," he replied.

"Why don't we just talk to her about it?" Finn asked yawning. It was early in the morning. Tallen didn't wake up early today, or so they thought.

"No, let her sleep," Piper said.

"I don't think she's sleeping anymore," Stork replied pointing out the window to a whit haired figure sitting on the deck either sketching or writing something.

"Well then-?" Finn asked without needing to ask. Everyone stood and started for the door.

"We don't want to surround her and make her feel threatened, I mean she's still our friend," Aerrow said.

"Piper, you're a girl, you go," Finn said pushing her out the door and running to the window to see what would happen next.

* * *

On the deck: 

Tallen was solemnly sketching something in her black sketchbook.

"Um, hi, uh, Tallen," Piper nervously stated.

"Hi," Tallen replied dryly with no emotion.

Piper frowned. She might have only known her for two days, but that was not something Tallen would say so indifferently.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Piper said cheerfully.

"Drawing," replied Tallen just as dryly as she had the first time, "Why are you really here, talking to me, Piper?"

The navigator sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Look, we got a bit worried about you. You know? Since the Dark Ace said…….the thing that he said. I just wanted to know if you knew why he said that or what it meant."

"Nope. That's gone too. Just like the rest of it," Tallen stated.

"What do you mean 'Just like the rest of it'?" Piper asked concerned.

"I fell off a cliff. I hit my head. I don't remember anything before I was seven," Tallen said.

"What about your parents or family? Where did that happen? Where you pushed?" Piper shot the questions out of her mouth and sat beside Tallen, trying to peek at what the other girl was drawing.

Tallen closed the book once she noticed Piper was trying to look at her sketches. "I don't remember."

"What about your name?" the tactician asked.

"I named myself, I think. All I know was that I landed in the Wastelands," she replied with Feather purring to cheer her friend up.

"So, who rescued you from the Wastelands?" Piper asked staring at the white haired girl with sorrow filled eyes.

"I walked, for a few months, until I found a Terra with Sky Knights. Then I was taken to the hospital. They helped with the scars and stuff, but I still couldn't remember anything," the Sky Wing replied with her tone just above a whisper.

Piper gave her a quick hug and walked to the door, nearly in tears.

* * *

Back in the Bridge: 

Piper was drying the tears she had cried on the way back up to the bridge.

"What happened?" Finn asked in an oddly, concerned voice, handing Piper another tissue. He put an arm around her to calm her down, "Did she hurt you or something?"

"No…no, of c-course not! It's just…….she has nobody. She trusts almost nobody, and she's still that strong. She fell off a cliff into the Wastelands of all places, and she was completely alone for months! At seven! She doesn't even know-know-her real n-name!" Piper said in between sobs.

The whole room went quiet and everyone's head hung, even Radarr's.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Aerrow said quietly, stood, and then left.

* * *

On deck: 

Tallen stared silently into the clouds that twisted and turned as they wriggled away from the sun's heat.

"Hi, mind if I sit with you?" the Sky Knight asked politely.

"No," replied the white haired girl with a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked sitting beside her careful not to disturb her. She just looked so frail and fragile, as if with one touch, she would break.

"What?" she replied looking at him with her two red gem eyes.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"I don't know," she answered.

He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled kindly at her. She just stared blankly at the sky, searching for herself in the vast blue abyss above and surrounding her.

* * *

Shorter chapter this time. Not much action in it. Yeah, this one is kind of sappy, but hey, what's a story without the sappy, action, adventure, and comedy all in one? No compliment on Piper crying. I had to have someone do it. 


	5. Secrets

SaiW.D.leader 1st part Thanks! 2nd part I don't really understand what you're saying.

Sandy Toes Thanks! It's my job (not literally)!

Foxfire222 Thank you. Yeah, I think Stork is actually pretty funny (in my opinion). Thanks for your dedication to continue to read my story! (and that goes for everyone who will keep reading)

PiperxStork 1 PiperxFinn 4

Last time taking votes!

* * *

Cyclonis Tower, Cyclonia:

"Master Cyclonis, we have a bit of a problem…." The Dark Ace said nervously to the Queen of Cyclonia.

"And?" She asked tinkering with some new gadget.

"The girl….um……she….uh," he stuttered and tumbled over the words.

"Talk or leave, I'm a very busy person," she replied.

"The Second lives still," he whispered quickly.

The black haired leader stopped and clenched her fists. Her eyes went into slit-like form. "How? When? She was pushed of a cliff, do not lie to me!" she screamed pinning him against a wall with a levitation crystal.

"My master, I am not lying!" he choked.

She let him go and watched as he landed on the ground. Her posture straightened and her eyes nearly flamed with hatred. "Well, then we'll have to change that won't we," she dismissed him. Master Cyclonis stopped working and leaned against a wall, staring at the ground silently.

* * *

The Condor:

Tallen walked into the bridge with the Sky Knight following her. It seemed quieter than it had ever been. The team stared at her as she walked to the table and sat down, all she could do was stare back.

"Um, so, uh, Piper, where are we headed to?" she asked.

"Oh, we're going to Terra Blizzaris," she answered, "Since the Absolute Zeros left its been heating up again. We're just going to drop in and see if its turned back to the way it was."

"You mean the team that got Flyboy?" She asked noting the team of crazy people who had basically taken the sensitive Flyboy and scared him half to death.

The navigator nodded in reply and the team seemed to all calm down as things were seeming more normal by the minute.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why do all the Sky Wings have such……..unusual names?" Stork asked from the wheel.

"Nobody remembers their real names. It's one of the weirdest things. They can remember everything else but not their names. So we decided to name ourselves, and when the program started we were all pretty young, so the names some of us came up with, like Starspeck of Flyboy, were just kind of weird. We don't mind it though," she replied happily.

"So all the other Sky Wings can remember everything, except their names? That's weird," Junko said.

Radarr yawned and jumped on Aerrow's back, quickly falling asleep.

"Oh come on, you get more sleep than anyone on this ship!" Finn said to Radarr who ignored him. Feather poked Radarr's side to see if he really was asleep and all he did was make a snore-type sound. Feather scurried onto Tallen's head, making the white haired girl, and the rest of the crew laugh.

Tallen pulled out her sketch book when Aerrow was talking to Stork about something and Finn and Junko were throwing something of piper's between them while the angry tactician leapt in the air to grab it.

Piper suddenly punched Finn as he was about to catch the crystal necklace that she usually wore, and he fell to the ground, watching invisible stars swivel around his head.

"La la la la, hey, Storky, watch the pretty starzies," Finn said and then fell backward.

"I think he has a concussion. He could die," Stork assumed from the wheel.

"You're so melodramatic," replied Aerrow.

Piper slung Finn's arm over her shoulders and started to drag him to the table, but instead he was plucked up by Junko and set in one of the chair by the table.

"Thank you, Junko," Piper said smiling and sitting next to the delusional blond. There were always ups to having a wallop in your team.

He gave her a thumbs up and sat on the other side of the unconscious Finn.

Stork sat between Tallen and Piper and Aerrow sat between Junko and Tallen. The Sky Wing quickly put away her sketchbook and looked around at everyone who seemed to be staring at the closed sketchbook in her arms, but they looked away as soon as they noticed she was staring back at them.

"Yeah, um, we're almost to Terra Blizzaris. We're going to see what the climate change has done and look around for Cyclonian activity. If there isn't any, we'll just hop over to Terra Tropica for a break and some repairs from our last ba-" Aerrow wasn't able to finish his sentence for the Cyclonian's were already shooting the ship. Everyone ran to their stations and Stork brought up the new shields that had replaced the old ones. By the time the others had gotten down to the hold, Tallen was already waiting with Feather on Aerrow's skimmer. He couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, Storm Hawks, let's fly!" He yelled and the doors of the hold burst open as the team raced out and off the deck. Their wings spread as did Tallen's.

* * *

In the sky:

They heard a violin playing and knew exactly who the first leader was. Finn immediately took after Ravess and then the team was also met by Snipe, her brother who said some strange sentences and then was chased after by the wallop.

Aerrow and Tallen went after the cronies. Tallen first threw the violin player into the storm that raged around them and then a few more of Ravess's minions. Aerrow went after the ones who were tailgating Junko.

* * *

Bridge:

"We're going to die," Stork said as a matter-of-factly.

"Don't be so negative, we've got shields and everything, not to mention a new member of our team," Piper replied watching the battle from inside the Condor and telling Stork were to hit, "Crony six-o'clock!"

The battle was done in about a half-hour and the fighters came back in, soaking wet to the bone. They all looked worn out and headed for their rooms. Most of them fell asleep within a few minutes but Tallen went back to the bridge to collect her drawing materials.

"Night, Tallen," Piper cheered happily passing her in the hall.

"Good night," the Sky Wing replied and then entered her room. She changed and threw a washcloth at Feather to dry off with. She sat on her bed and thought about her team.

Feather dried off and then took off the vest that she usually wore and the goggles around her neck. She jumped onto Tallen's lap and stared up and the Sky Wing.

"I don't know what it is. I can't help it," She replied to the curious look the cat-like-creature gave her. Feather jumped up to her shelf and onto her pillow. Tallen put her sketchbook on a lower shelf and turned out the lights.

* * *

Yeah, done. Okay so, thank you everyone who continues to read this story. I might be taking a little break for a day or two so the next chapter might not come out in three days. Expect it to come in a range of 3-5 days. Thank you all again and I hope you keep reading "Lost, but not Forgotten"!

Next Chapter: What is Tallen thinking and what is it can't she help? What is in her sketchbook that makes her keep it so secretive? The team finds out in the next chapter!


	6. Sketchbook

Sandy Toes Thanks!

Bluekitty326 Thank you! It's going to be my main couple…..I think….

PiperxFinn 4 PierxStork 1

* * *

Tallen was doing her stretches while Piper was jogging on the deck. After an hour or so they both went back into The Condor and sat in the bridge. 

"You've got to love the endorphins!" Piper exclaimed happily standing and going to the galley to make an actual breakfast and not one of Junko's 'horde the food fests'.

Tallen stared out the window quietly, her smile fading. Feather chirped and the Sky Wing's red eyes meant that of the Mission Specialists green.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to just let it go though, but who really cares, hey? I don't like being worried about, so stop," Tallen replied to Feather as the cat-like creature frowned and jumped on Tallen's back. Unfortunately for the white haired girl, the Tactician was listening the entire time.

'What is she hiding?' Piper asked herself entering cheerfully back into the bridge with a plate of sand cakes.

The boys came running in at the smell. Sadly, Junko was sent back to put on his shirt, and Finn to put on his pants. Everyone was chatting away about random things, mostly about Terra Tropica.

"And you think she's hiding something?" Aerrow asked Piper who nodded in return. They both glanced at Tallen who seemed a little uneasy today. Had she heard them?

"And then we can go surfing and everything!" Finn yelled spitting bits of food out of his mouth onto Radarr who slapped him. The crew laughed and Stork stood. He went to the wheel.

"Brace for landing on Terra Blizzaris, apparently we're already here," the Merb announced. Everyone latched onto something as the ship rocked onto a flat area.

"Okay, I just want to go out and take a look around, we're going to spend the night here," the Navigator said.

"But why do we have to stay here all night if you're just going to look around? Couldn't you have done that from the sky?" Finn whined, wanting to get to the famous Terra Tropica as soon as possible.

"No, Finn. I want to check for crystal activity. You, Junko and Stork stay on the ship. Aerrow, Tallen, Radarr and I will go out and search for anything we might have missed last time.

* * *

Terra Blizzaris- 

"Well, I don't see anything in the way of crystals Piper," Aerrow yelled back from climbing a cliff to look into a cave for crystals.

"I'm still getting a power source reading!" She called back. The navigator spun around and the monitor went crazy. "I think I found…..hehe, never mind," she looked up and noticed that the monitor was reading Tallen's power source.

"Let's head back," Aerrow said half way down the cliff. When he finally got down, he noticed that Tallen had left her sketchbook on a rock as he bent down for Radarr to jump on his back. As the two girls where walking away and talking about crystals, again, he slipped it into his pocket and made sure they hadn't seen him take it.

* * *

The Condor: 

In the halls the girls turned into the lab to see if they could get the monitor to tune only into crystals, instead of the Sky Wing. Aerrow proceeded into his room and immediately shut the door and took out the book. The young Sky Knight hopped on his bed and started opening the book.

A smile found its way across his face as he flipped through the pages. First were some pages of young Tallen, one in the Wastelands, one in a hospital, and four in the training ground on Atmosia, which half impressed him, and half angered him, for the training depicted here was brutal and fairly cruel. There were pages of other Sky Wings that had become her friends. Aerrow flipped through some more and saw their first meeting, Aerrow shaking her hand and Piper yelling at Finn. Then there was a portrait of everyone on the ship, including Radarr and Feather. Then was the fight with the Cyclonias, and after that was Aerrow reassuring Tallen with a half-hug, and finally everyone having breakfast on the Condor. He closed the book and frowned. This was really her family now; she knew nothing more than pain until the Storm Hawks entered her life.

* * *

The bridge: 

"Hi boys!" Piper called while she and Tallen returned to the bridge, "Well, everyone but one person is here. Anyone seen Aerrow?"

"Nope, he's probably in his room again. I don't know why, but he's more cat-like now. All weird and stuff," Stork said earning a glare from Feather. The group noticed Tallen looking around for something.

"What did you loose?" Finn asked hoping it was what he thought.

"My sketchbook. I can't remember where I put it," the Sky Wing replied. Everyone except Stork suddenly offered to help and started searching The Condor for the missing book. Everyone wanted to see what was in it.

* * *

Back on the bridge, again: 

"Sorry Tallen, we couldn't find it anywhere," Piper said after an hour of searching. Tallen frowned and looked away. The Tacticain put her hand on the white haired girl's shoulder and shook it lightly, "Come on, it's probably in your roo-" Piper said but then Aerrow walked into the room holding a little black book.

"Tallen, here's your ske-" he didn't finish for he was quickly tackled in a hug.

She took the book and gripped it tightly to her chest. "Thank you so much!" She cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running to her room.

"Aerrow…did you just hide it so she'd give you a kiss?" Finn asked teasing the Sky Knight.

"N-no……" He replied defensively leaving the bridge. 'But I didn't mind it!' he thought smiling.

* * *

Tallen's room: 

Tallen was still clutching tight to her book and staring at the floor, smiling. Feather meow-chirped something and leapt on the bed.

"I don't like him! Well, I mean I like him, but I don't love him!" replied the white-haired girl protectively. Feather replied with a grumbling sound and settled onto her pillow.

* * *

Okay, a bit short but I'll be gone for the next few days so I wanted to get this out. Please comment! 

Next Time: Who is coming to The Condor at such a later hour? Are they friend, foe, or something else?


	7. The Target

Lace Agate- Thank you! I have plans for Tallen! You're story is great and I hope you keep writing. Can't wait to see what happens to Aerrow!

Sandy Toes- We went to a campout, and thanks, it was fun!

Foxfire222- Thank you! Sorry it took so long to get back on track!

Same scores for the 'Who is Piper's next boyfriend?' contest. So far Finn is leading Stork 4-1. Last chapter before polls will close! Submit your review with who you think Piper should be with!

* * *

The group was on Terra Tropica laying back and enjoying the afternoon sun. Tallen was under the beach umbrella, drawing once again. Finn, Radarr and Junko were standing in their own pool of drool and staring at the barbeque (and this time they didn't use any of Piper's crystals, thankfully). Aerrow was with Tallen, watching her draw, though she didn't seem to notice. Piper was collecting seashells on the sand and Stork was applying more sun block than any of them thought possible. 

"It's done! Time to eat!" Junko announced while taking the meat off the barbeque. Finn immediately dug in with Radarr and Stork took a little bit, but started to dissect it, looking for…everything. Piper put her bag of shells next to Tallen and made her way over to the boys.

Aerrow waited a minute or so for Tallen, who didn't seem to notice what was going on. 'She's here, but not here,' he thought to himself and stood. He returned with two paper plates. The red haired Sky Knight lightly tapped the Sky Wing on the shoulder and she closed her sketchbook.

"Here," he said handing her a plate and a fork. She nodding in her thanks to her leader and watched him sit next to her.

"Thank you, Aerrow," she replied in a slightly raspy voice with Feather sleeping on her lap.

The red haired boy looked out at the ocean and began to eat. She followed his example.

* * *

The Condor Bridge: 

Soon enough the day was over and everyone was back on The Condor, emptying out the sand in their shoes and listening while Stork complained of sand beetles.

"Well, why don't we just stay here for a few more-" the blond started.

"Finn, we need to go to Terra Saharr. They've been having some Cyclonian activity from the nearby Terra Tundras," Piper replied quickly, earning a kid-like pout from the Marksman.

"You heard her Stork. Time to go," Aerrow said to stop the Merb from his constant rambling.

"Oh, all-right. To Terra Saharr we go," the green Merb replied.

* * *

Terra Saharr: 

The ship landed two days later with a hard thump on the ground. The squadron exited the ship casually to find a barren area. The Third-degree Burners walked up to them, a team of just a few people. They had many more scars than usual.

"Ello' Stork Hawks," Blister, their Sky Knight greeted. The others in his group nodded to the younger team. Tallen could only recognize Tailwind, a yellow Merb who seemed bored by everything and everyone. She nodded at him and he twitched an ear to tell her he saw.

"We've been aving' some problems with em' Cyclonians next door. We've moved our people to an outcrop nearby for safety. Em' Talons have been sending groups over, but we've been able to take most of em' down. Now we're running low on energy," Burner, the heavy ballistics handler stated.

"We need to beat em' back to that Terra Tundras of theirs, once and for all," Blister said. Aerrow nodded in understanding.

* * *

Cyclonis Tower, Cyclonia: 

"Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace greeted bowing his head in respect.

"Dark Ace," she replied acknowledging him.

"The Storm Hawks and the Third Degree Burners on Terra Saharr," her champion replied.

"Capture the girl. Kill the rest. No mistakes this time, Dark Ace, or heads are going to roll.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis. I understand perfectly," the dark haired Talon replied dismissing himself.

"That white headed brat isn't going to be so lucky this time," she said to no one after he left.

* * *

Area between Terra Tundras and Terra Saharr: 

The Talons were being lead by the Dark Ace, who was followed by a cackling Ravess and her not to bright brother, Snipe.

Tallen couldn't keep her wings for as long as Tailwind, who was about five years older than her, so she held onto Aerrow until the Talons were in the line of fire.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite kid," the Dark Ace taunted with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He glanced at Tallen who quickly spread her wings and joined the Merb above them.

Aerrow fought the Dark Ace as usual, but the Cyclonian champion seemed distracted and continuously looked for the white haired Sky Wing.

After being shot at non-stop by the blond Marksman, Ravess' Switch-blade elite started to break down. As she retreated back to Terra Tundras, she fired one last shot which hit right next to Finn's leg and cut his skimmer in two. The blond screamed as he fell, but was soon caught by Piper who was tailing a crony of Snipe.

Piper, the Sky Wings, and the Third Degree Burners were done taking care of the cronies when the Dark Ace suddenly darted away from Aerrow and straight towards Tallen. Tallen charged a Power Sphere and Aerrow charged a Lightning Claw. The Dark Ace growled as he had to retreat to not be hit by both Sky Wing and Sky Knight. The entire fight lasted about an hour and everyone was tired, even Tailwind had to ride back with Blister.

"Thanks," Blister said breathing hard like everyone else. No one stood straight. Everyone was either sitting on the ground, leaning on something, or still on their skimmers. Aerrow nodded and glanced at Tallen, who was wrapping a bandage around her arm from the burns she had recived.

After the Third Degree Burners had gone back to their town which was near the Condor, Aerrow approached Tallen. "Let me help you with that," he said taking the roll of bandages from the white-haired girl. He started to wrap her arm carefully, watching the mussels twitch when the bandage made contact. Aside from the new wounds there were scars that lined her pale skin that he hadn't noticed before because they had been hidden under her long gloves. "The Dark Ace went for you in the end. Tallen….I….we think you're being targeted by the Cyclonians," he stated with a shaky voice and tied off the bandage.

"I know, but why would the Cyclonias want anyone like me?" she asked. Aerrow looked deep into her ruby red eyes with his own emerald ones.

The Sky Knight shook his head slowly, "I don't know, Tallen, but they're not going to get you."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug before leaving the hanger. He smiled and watched her leave.

* * *

Tallen's room: 

"Feather, that isn't it! Why would they want something like this? It doesn't even have any powers besides glowing in the dark!" Tallen replied to the chirp-meow noises of the cat-like animal.

Feather sighed and jumped to her spot on the shelf and quickly fell asleep. Tallen looked at her necklace with the tiny white crystal that glowed in the dark. It was the only thing she had from before she fell of the cliff, and that is all she could remember. The Sky Wing cautiously put it on the shelf and went to bed.

* * *

It's a little longer than last time at least! 

Okay, last time to vote between PiperxFinn or PiperxStork! Remember, your vote counts! Please vote! Thanks for reading and please continue to read 'Lost, but not Forgotten'! New chapter will be up soon!


	8. Tactics

Firefox222- Yeah, I made a last minute switch. Decided that was for a later chapter.

Lace Agate- Thanks for the comment and vote! Yay!

Sandy Toes- Thanks for reading it since…forever ago!

Happy Anxiety- Thank you very much. My spelling has always been not-so-good. Anyways, as far as the names, most are played off of other words…except Feather….which is a word….okay, onto the votes!

Votes are in!

PiperxFinn has won with 5 votes! PiperxStork has only received one vote. Everyone, thanks for voting!

* * *

Bridge:

"Good morning all!" Tallen said happily stretching as the boys entered the room and Piper was going to cook something.

"Do you even sleep?" Finn asked yawning.

"When I get tired," she replied watching Feather accept another of Radarr's strange gifts that had no purpose. This time it seemed to be an old rusty pipe.

"Looks like Radarr and Feather are getting along," Aerrow said casually taking a seat next to Tallen.

"I think they're more than 'getting along'! I think-," Finn was cut off as Piper slapped the back of his head.

"Finn you are so insensitive! I mean they can hear you!" She yelled and set a plate of plain bread and butter down in the middle of the table.

"Oh, come on, Piper! They can't even talk!" he retorted with a smirk. Suddenly the two mission specialists where clawing at his skin and ripping up his clothes.

"Radarr!"

"Feather!"

Tallen and Aerrow laughed as they tried to pry their companions from the Marksman's neck.

"Finn, will you ever get a clue?" Piper asked eating a piece of toast and watching Stork, once again, dissect his.

"Sure I will! I mean I-uh…..yeah…" he said trailing off into thought.

"Today we're going to patrol the north east, between Terra Cyclonia and Terra Atmosia," Aerrow stated trying to break Finn's uncomfortable silence. He glanced at Tallen with a slightly worried look. Luckily for him, Tallen had been busy trying to keep Feather calm and hadn't noticed.

Piper laid out a map across the table. "Okay, right now we are above the lowlands, so we should be able to get to the north eastern skies in about five hours. Well, I guess I will have enough time today to try to combine crystals. Maybe I can refine a few today too! Hey Tallen, come on!" She motioned the white-hired girl to follow her into her lab. Lately Piper had been teaching Tallen so many things about crystals that Tallen's brain was starting to absorb everything she saw or did or anything anyone else did.

"You know Aerrow, it seems like you are taking a liking to Tallen," Finn said slyly once the girls had left with Feather on their heals and Radarr chasing her.

"No I'm-," Aerrow started to retort defensively.

"And she like you too," Finn interrupted, "But don't you worry, cause Finn is going to get you to together!"

"Finn, I'd like to keep my emotions out of my missions, and out of your head," Aerrow replied, obviously annoyed.

"Aw come on, what's the worst that could happen?" the blond asked.

"A catastrophic meltdown if it doesn't work out," Stork said from the wheel, receiving confused looks, "I'm not exaggerating! Tallen could just destroy the skimmers and then blast a hole in the Condor. While we're falling to our immediate doom, she's flying away and laughing!"

"Stork, Tallen would never do that! She's to nice," Junko replied in Tallen's defense.

"Anyways, I'm just not sure about it. I mean, what if it doesn't work out? We still have to work together, and that would just be awkward, for both of us," the Sky Knight said leaving the room.

"I'm still going to do this whether or not he wants me to!" Finn proudly stated.

* * *

Piper's Lab:

"You like Aerrow," Piper cheered happily once the door closed.

"Of course I like him! He's my leader and Sky Knight!" Tallen replied a bit confused by why Piper was so happy.

"No, I mean you really _like _him. Like as in you have a crush on him!" She said smiling.

"A crush?" Tallen asked, once again confused.

"You can't tell me-! Okay, I'm going to help you win him over!" the Tactician said proudly.

"Win. Him. Over." The Sky Wing repeated.

The Navigator sighed, in a bit of a frustrated manner, "I'm going to help make sure _he_ likes _you_ back."

"Whoa, I appreciate the concern, but I just want to keep this low. If something goes wrong, that could jeopardize our friendship," the white haired girl replied nervously.

"Fine," Piper finally said and ushered Tallen out of the room.

"I'll just have to do this my own way, then!" Finn and Piper both exclaimed from different parts of the ship.

* * *

Hanger:

"We're now in the north eastern area," Stork announced over the loudspeaker.

Junko had gone down with Finn to tinker with the skimmers and Piper's heliscooter. Junko was under Finn's skimmer, upgrading the crystal combustion tank.

"All I'm saying is it would spice things up around here. Plus with all the romance in the air I might actually get a chance to-," the blond said and stopped himself.

"Ask out Piper?" Junko finished poking his head out from under the skimmer.

"How'd you know that I…?" Finn asked suddenly appalled that someone had found out his secret.

"You go completely goo-goo eyed when she walks passed, and you constantly annoy her so she'll pay attention to you," Junko said. Finn gaped at the wallop; of all people he didn't expect Junko to be a romance specialist.

"Dude, don't ever tell anyone!"

"I won't if you won't."

"Anyways, this isn't about me. It's for our Sky Knight and Wing."

"Right…"

"Really! Anyways, I was thinking we could lock them outside on the deck for a few hours," Finn said nodding.

"And make sure they freeze to death?"

"Oh come on!"

* * *

"Alert, someone approaching on skimmer, stand by! Oh what's the point? We're all doomed anyways," Stork announced once again over the intercom.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to use the ending from two chapters ago here because I need something exciting to do!

Next time: Who's the mysterious rider, or riders, on the approaching skimmer? Is it friend or foe? What are Finn and Piper's plans for the two in denial?

Thanks for reading!


	9. The Crystal Case

Happy Anxiety- Thanks!

Sorry about this people, but the stories are going to start coming later, hopefully they will come with 6-7 days but I can't promise anything. Family Matters, school, and other things……

* * *

A skimmer landed on the darkened deck outside. A rider jumped from it and headed to the door, followed by another figure.

* * *

Bridge:

"Hello, Storm Hawks," the clear voice of Starling rang as she entered the bridge.

"St-Starling! What a pleasant surprise!" Piper cheered in admiration.

"Hey Starling, and…..Sun was it?" Aerrow asked politely.

"H-hi, uh, yeah," Sun replied timidly, "Hello, Tallen."

Tallen looked up from her sketchbook and smiled, "Good Evening, Sun!"

"Anyways, I've been given a message for a mission to infiltrate the Cyclonian Base on Terra Tundras. Sun and I aren't enough for this, so we came to request that Aerrow, and Tallen join us," Starling said. Whether she meant it or not she always sounded official, titled, and authoritative. It made people listen and admire her.

Tallen nodded when Aerrow looked over his shoulder at her. "Okay, we're in!" he stated confidently.

"We were just there so we'll just back track over the same route, Stork," Piper replied when Stork looked at her for directions. He nodded and went back to the wheel.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty lady," Finn smooth talked to Sun who blushed and hid quickly behind Starling.

"She's a little shy. If you don't mind, please don't scare her," Starling said, annoyed with the blond who muttered something and followed Piper to her charts.

"So, what's the mission about?" Aerrow asked glancing at Tallen when she came up beside him.

"I need to retrieve a case of crystals that is to be transported tomorrow to Cyclonia. In that case of crystals there is a stock of blocking crystals that had been dropped by a scientist when he fled after the Cyclonian invasion. The crystals have already been refined, though the Cyclonians don't know that, and that in the hand of the Talons would be disastrous."

Aerrow nodded and looked outside as Starling started talking to Piper and Sun. Tallen still stood beside him quietly looking outside upon the stars, he smiled and momentarily looked at her.

Tallen walked away and over to Stork.

"So how long until we get there?"

"Oh, about five hours, like last time," Stork replied and suddenly noticed there wasn't a single word of doom in there. Ever since twilight had fallen, the entire group seemed to be happier, even the Merb.

Tallen nodded and left the bridge to walk on the deck.

* * *

Terra Tundras:

"Okay Piper, we're in," Aerrow said over the personal communicator. The skimmers were hidden behind giant rock formations. Starling as well as himself had dressed in miner's outfits, and Talen and Sun would trail after them in Cyclonian guard uniforms. Radarr and Feather looked through binoculars at the scene.

"_Go straight into the crater, that is where they hold the crystals. You see the grayish building in the center? That is where the storage is, just get that passed the guards and you'll be free to go!" _Piper replied over the communicator back on The Condor.

Aerrow and Starling walked forward and climbed down into the depression in the ground. Tallen and Sun came down from the other side, both groups heading towards the building.

"Hold it! Identification needed!" a guard said as both teams approached. Starling gave a wink to Sun and she waved her hands slowly over the guard's eyes, releasing a faint purple energy wave.

"Hey, wait! What…..what…..are….youuuuu……." he never finished for he had fallen victim to Sun's specialty, sleep. He snored loudly and fell to the ground. Both Sky Knights quickly stuffed him inside and Tallen and Sun took the guard's place.

"Okay, we've got the case!" Starling whispered as she cracked the door open to peek out.

"We might have a little problem," Tallen whispered back, seeing, through Cyclonian goggles, five angry and confused guards storming towards them.

"_Not good! Okay, well, you can't fight, to many people!" _Piper panicked over the communicator. She was thinking hard.

Feather snarled from where the skimmers where hidden and Radarr took a turn looking though the binoculars and joined her, both waiting to see if they were needed to rush in.

"Well, well, what do we have here boys? Two little pretty ladies, who aren't assigned here. How interesting," the Cyclonian team's leader stated sarcastically.

"Sir, seeing as Guardian Lucas had to take the day off due to sudden sickness, we have been called into service today," Tallen replied in a voice that matched the gruff voices of modern Cyclonians, caused by the pollution.

"Aye? And what do you, little lady, make of the fact that I have never seen you before?!" he retorted.

"We are new, Sir."

He mumbled something under his breath and glared, "Carry on then."

When they were out of sight Tallen sighed and Sun shivered.

"N-nice one," the blue haired Sky Wing said happily.

Tallen nodded and opened the door, letting the Sky Knights out with the small case of aqua crystals. Aerrow beamed at her and Starling gave her an approving nod.

"How did you know this guy's name?" the red haired Sky Knight asked.

"Sun can read sleeping minds, she told me," Tallen replied giving the rose skinned Sky Wing a pat on the back.

They sneaked back up, winding over the mines and dogging the Cyclonian camps that dotted the area.

As they were leaving, a group of Cyclonians trailed after them. The Interceptors and Storm Hawks sped up, and the Cyclonian guards, with Sir leading the pack

"Come back here!" he yelled and the two groups twisted and turned in the landscape. It was too dangerous for the Sky Wings to fly, considering outspread wings, while on the group even only for a second, would just increase the likelihood of being hit.

The groups sprinted over the rocky terrain until the skimmers where in sight. The Sky Knights jumped onto the skimmers and the Sky Wings, behind the now living skimmers, where able to quickly burst off into the air. Radarr and Feather screeched and through rocks at the Cyclonians, both creatures even hit the same guy on the head, renduring him unconscious.

"Get them!" Sir roared.

The entire group smashed the Cyclonians with a combination of their attacks. When they finished, the guards laid face-down in the dirt, asleep or unconscious.

"Let's go," Starling called to the Sky Wings. Tallen landed back on Aerrow's skimmer and they soon returned to the Condor, which blasted off at full speed, not waiting for any Talon squadrons to catch up.

* * *

Condor:

"Ah, got them!" Starling said as the skimmers were put into the hold.

"So, now where are they off to?" asked Aerrow when they all entered the bridge.

"I'm going to return them to the scientist back on Atmosia," Starling replied.

"Do you think he would mind if I examined them?" Piper asked opening the case to see the aqua crystals. She already had one, but these had been professionally refined, probably by a machine that had been invented specifically for blocking crystal refining.

Starling laughed a little, "We'll be back there soon, it'll be four hours and then we can go return them to the owner. Who knows? He might just let you keep one for yourselves.

Piper nodded and put the case in a safe. The Interceptors and Storm Hawks all yawned in unison. Stork knew he would have to stay awake until four hours passed and they landed on Terra Atmosia.

* * *

Okay, yeah, sorry if the stories come out later than usual. I'll try and get them out quickly!

Next Time: What is the secret to creating blocking crystals? Who is the scientist? What is up with Sun and her obsession with everything yellow?

Thanks and keep reading 'Lost, but not Forgotten'!


	10. Cyclonian Anger

Oki doki! Time to write.

* * *

Cyclonis Tower, Cyclonia

"You did what?!" the queen screeched.

"Well, we didn't see it was them at the time…" Sir replied nervously.

"Send him to the dungeons, I'll deal with him later."

"Yes, your highness," Three guards stated while dragging the struggling captain from the room.

"Come in Dark Ace," she muttered as the door opened.

"You called?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention that the girl is still free….that there is a bit of a problem," she replied.

"Yes, but-"

"And you have neither defeated the Storm Hawks, nor have you captured her."

"Well, you see-"

"Therefore, the only proper course of action is for me to directly attack said person. Send a message to our dear friends, a war is about to begin," the queen stated with a malicious grin.

* * *

Condor, landing on Atmosia:

"So we can spend about a day here, but then we really should be off. Of course, Starling could come with us if she-" Piper started.

"No, thank you Piper. Sun and I are enough fro a team," replied the older Sky Knight.

"We're about to land," Stork muttered. He pulled a lever and the landing gear hit solid ground.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Finn asked right before the Condor jerked on impact.

"Yeah, that hurt," the Merb replied.

"Come on guys, we got to get going," Aerrow said as he started for the Bridge door.

* * *

Atmosia:

They rode on their skimmers through the streets until they came to an out-of-the-way house painted in bright colors.

"Oh! Look at the yellows!" Sun stated clapping her hands and admiring the strangely painted yellow roof.

"Yeah," Starling said bopping the Sky Wing on the side of her head. Sun frowned and picked up the crate of crystals. The Storm Hawks followed the Interceptors up to the door and watched anxiously as the purple haired Sky Knight knocked on the door.

A small wrinkled man appeared at the door with goggles that made his eyes look huge.

"Oh my, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cheered taking the crate and stepping inside, "Please do come in, come in!"

"These are the Storm Hawks. They assisted on the mission," Starling stated.

"Ah, well, thank you Storm Hawks. I am Dr. Shplunk. It looks like all of my crystals made it back safely. No telling what those blasted Cyclonians would do with them," he replied patting the top of the crate.

The squadrons looked around. Sun was nearly squealing with every yellowish object she saw, earning bops on the head from her Sky Knight.

"Excuse me sir, but, between two crystal enthusiasts, could you explain to me how you refined the crystal's aura to such a high quality blocking crystal?" Piper asked.

"Well you see, I just continuously tried random things on each crystal, you see each one required something different. One even needed apple juice!" He laughed. Piper just looked confused and smiled back.

"Okay then…" she replied.

"Here you go," he said handing Starling one and then to Aerrow.

"Well, we don't really need a reward sir," Aerrow said.

"Yes you do! These will protect you no matter what crystal is used. I only have four, so use them well," he said smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you sir," Starling replied and yanked Sun out before she could go fawn over some other yellow-looking object….that was bubbling.

"What's with you and yellow?" the blond Sharpshooter asked Sun.

"Well, I think yellow is the most cheerful color ever! Huh! You have yellow hai-" she exclaimed.

"No, Sun, no," her Sky Knight said holding her back, "I guess this is where we split. See you later, Storm Hawks." They waved and then parted ways. About two hours after the Interceptors left the clouds gathered and the air grew thick.

* * *

The Condor:

"Storms are bad, this is an omen. We're all doomed," Stork said looking out of the Bridge.

"Stork, what going to happen? It's not like the world is going to blow up," Junko replied wolfing down some waffles.

"Uh, then what's that?"

They all looked out the window, some pressing their noses to the glass to see if they could get a better view. Outside in the air were three Cyclonians, one recognizable as the Dark Ace.

"Storm Hawks!" Aerrow yelled and they ran down to the Hanger, leaving Stork in the Bridge.

* * *

The Sky:

"Ah, well if it isn't the kidy brigade," the Dark Ace spat. Aerrow returned with a snarl and reached for his energy blades.

"Slow down there, short stuff. We're not here to fight…more to deliver a message," replied the older man.

Aerrow kept his blades out for safety. They watched each other for a while preparing for all of the other's tactics.

"What message?" Piper growled.

"Impatient little ones, aren't you?" replied the Dark Ace with a devious smile.

"Get to the point already!" Finn yelled aiming an arrow straight at his minion in case of attack.

The Dark Ace pulled out a message crystal and grinned madly. A voice came through, loud and clear. It was definitely female and the Storm Hawks recognized the voice of Master Cyclonis. It could be heard all over Atmosia.

"Give us the girl, and no one dies…..yet. You have one week, or a war shall begin greater than any you have seen before!" the master laughed and then, by the time everyone snapped back to reality, the Cyclonians had gone.

"What the….what girl? What are they talking about?" Finn asked looking around.

The entire time Aerrow had noticed Tallen, whose grip was usually slack, had nearly been clutching to him for dear life. Her ruby red eyes were wide and she could only be compared to a deer in the headlights. Aerrow put a reassuring hand over were she clutched his abdomen.

Tallen seemed to snap back to reality a little later than the others. She looked down at the ground with narrow eyes. Now Aerrow knew exactly what Master Cyclonis wanted. But why? What had Tallen ever done? The only explination was…..

"Storm Hawks, lets head in," Aerrow stated.

* * *

Hanger:

Finn was still complaining to Junko about not knowing what the message crystal spoke of. Piper had her own ideas and once in a while gave a worried glance in Tallen's direction. Finally Finn used the intercom to tell Stork, who already knew and was muttering something about doom again.

As they all left Aerrow stayed behind. "Tallen, could you help me with something down here?" he asked. The Sky Knight gave a concered smile as the door closed and she walked back in. Feather and Radarr gave one last look to them before wandering off into the halls.

"Yeah?" she asked standing in front of him.

"What do they want from you?" he replied putting a hand on her shoulder. He had promised to protect her, but what if she wouldn't let him.

She was silent and looked at the floor.

'_They would give the ultimate sacrifice if Atmos needed it,' _the words raced through Aerrow's mind again.

"Tallen, what is it?"

* * *

Yippy! Another chapter completed. Sorry this took so long!

Next Time: What do the Cyclonians want with Tallen? Is she able to remember her past? What strange hypothesis does the rest of the team come up with?


	11. Remember

Josh Spicer- Hehe. Yeah, I'm trying.

Nakedmolerat05- Thanks! Yellow is to Sun as Oxygen is to Humans!

Cloudhawk- Yup!

Lace Agate- Bwahahaha! Got to love the cliffhangers!

Hmmmmm maybe I shouldn't write so all you peoples don't know why Tallen is wanted……ah, what the heck. Hehe, writing time!

* * *

Tallen looked at him, sorrow filling her eyes. "I….forgot…..a long time ago…..but she pushed me off……and she did it on purpose….." she replied her eyes suddenly turned glassy.

"Tallen…who pushed you?" Aerrow asked gently.

"Lark Geneva Cyclonis," she replied looking at him…but not looking at him. Tallen's body felt limp, weak. She sat down slowly on Aerrow's skimmer and he crouched in front of her and watched her carefully.

'Lark...Lark….Lark…..where have I heard that name before?' he thought to himself. "Master Cyclonis?!" he yelled startling Tallen who fell backwards off the bike. She stood and rubbed the back of her head. The Sky Knight gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah…her."

"But why?"

"She wanted to 'dispose' of me."

"Because…."

"Well, all I can remember is that when we were little she pushed me off the ledge. I don't know why…..but she wanted to kill me," Tallen replied lacing her hands behind her head and looking up. Aerrow's eyes took on a serious look. They wanted her.

* * *

Bridge-

"But the problem is, I don't know why," Tallen explained solemnly to the crew. Everyone, even Finn, was staring at her, listening hard.

"I thought you forgot everything," replied the Tactician.

"I caught a flashback when the Cyclonians came a moment ago."

"So they want you…….to kill you?" the Merb asked. The Sky Wing nodded gravely.

"Well, they're not going near-" Finn began.

"No. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," the Sky Wing interrupted, knowing that they would try and protect her. They had been the only friends..no…family that she had ever known, and now she had to go.

"Tallen…." Aerrow said softly.

The white haired girl stood and left to walk down the halls to her room. Feather followed quietly behind.

Radarr gave a sad howl and nuzzled Aerrow. The Sky Knight seemed frozen. He didn't cry…or even move. Piper closed her eyes and tried hard to think of some way to save both Atmosia and their Sky Wing. Junko looked around, as if an answer would jump from the shadows. Stork stared at the table, shaking his head grimly. Finn gritted his teeth, anger at the Cyclonians boiling within him.

Aerrow stood and bolted from the room, running franticly down the halls until he stood in front of Tallen's room. He forced open the door and found the Sky Wing sitting in the fetal position on her bed, shaking. Immediately he embraced her and her shivering stopped. "Please, please, don't leave me. Remember, can you remember?" he whispered in her ear.

Her body went numb and her eyes glazed.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Lark," the white haired girl clung to the other black haired girl standing next to her. They were at a funeral. A teenaged boy, only a few years older than Lark, stood behind them trying to look professional._

_Lark stood still, eyes glued to the casket as it was lowed into the ground. A large, elegant headstone already stood centimeters away from the hole. "Goodbye, father," both girls said as the hole was buried. The procession soon left and the only people there were a handful of guards, including the boy with dark hair and red eyes, and the two girls._

"_Come," the older of the two said harshly, jerking the younger one, Tallen, by the hand towards a large tower. The rain pelted down on the group as they walked._

_-_

"_Do you understand?" Lark asked the boy, who was now a few years older._

"_Yes, mam," he replied._

_Tallen was looking through a keyhole into the main chamber of the Tower. A small cat-like creature, which had been named Feather, was latched onto the girl's back._

"_Good, you are excused," Lark said and Tallen ran down the halls._

_The boy exited the room and watched as Tallen rounded a corner and walked towards him, not knowing that she had just run down this hall the other way._

"_Good Afternoon, Ace," she said and smiled up at him._

_He grunted in reply and tousled her hair as he walk passed. She watched him suspiciously. The girl looked out the window and onto the rolling hills and farmland dotted with towns, and the large city below Cyclonis Tower. She sighed and walked off._

_-_

_She stood on the edge of a cliff, eyes wide, waiting for the black haired girl's next move._

"_Why?" she asked trying to balance. The rain poured from the sky and lightning shot bolts of light through the clouds._

"_Because I can't have any competition," replied Lark in a voice that seemed somewhat possessed. She took a step towards the white haired girl and growled from the back of her throat. Ace stood behind Lark, both in black cloaks._

"_Goodbye, Tallen," the dark haired girl said and shoved the white haired girl off the cliff._

* * *

"She's my sister!" Tallen cried.

"Who?" Piper asked putting a reassuring hand on the Sky Wings shoulder.

"Lark…..she pushed me because….we were both in line…" Tallen said closing her eyes to calm herself.

"For the throne," Aerrow finished. Tallen nodded and looked at him. The crew looked shocked.

"You're a….a….heiress to the Clyclonian throne?" Piper said. Tallen nodded again.

"Tallen, you can't go. No matter what. Right now you _and_ her are both in line for the throne. If she goes, you inherit it," Aerrow said sternly.

"But that mean…" Finn started.

"We're going to war?" Junko finished.

"So-ho-ho doomed this time," Stork said throwing his hands up in the air.

Aerrow and Tallen stood. "We'll need to inform the Sky Knight Counsel, and then all other Sky Knights and their squadrons," Aerrow said.

* * *

Okie dokie, that is it for this chapter! Keep reading!

Next Time: What are the preparations for war, and in that case, will the Sky Knight Counsel agree to go to war?


	12. Decision

Nakedmolerat05- Thanks! Expect the Unexpected!

Cloudhawk- Haha! Me and my cliffhangers.

Lace Agate- Thank yous!

Writing Time!!!

* * *

Hall of Knights, Atmosia:

"Sir, war is our only option. It has been looming on the horizon for decades. We all knew it would come sooner or later," Piper explained to the top panel of the Sky Knight Counsel.

"Miss. Piper, we are not to go to war for one persons sake!" the leader counsel member roared.

"Sir, she is daughter of Labyrinth and Talon Cyclonis. She is the only thing that is keeping Master Cyclonis from the Power given to the true heir. The only way to become an heir if there is two, is to have the other step down, or…or..kill them off," Aerrow said, looking down at the killing part.

The leader stood and considered it, "Give us six hours. Come back, and we will have our answer."

The Storm Hawks nodded and bowed their head. They walked out slowly, like they were part of a procession at a funeral.

* * *

Bridge:

Tallen was sketching something, and, as Aerrow noticed, she didn't have the small smile she usually did when drawing. He wanted to help her, but knew there was nothing he could say.

Piper was cleaning, out of frantic anxiety that their proposal wouldn't be accepted. Everything was now already spotless, so she decided to go to her lab and work on some crystals.

Stork kept muttering something about doom and was sliding a mug of some dark colored liquid on the table, between each hand.

Finn wasn't as worried, he was sure they would take the war. How many times do you get to defeat Master Cyclonis completely?

Junko was fixing some pipes that had broken while they were at the Sky Knight Counsel for nearly five hours. He couldn't decide what the Sky Knight Counsel was think of.

The Sky Knight stood and walked over to Tallen. He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her up and they left the room, side by side.

Finn looked after them. They successfully got together…..but at this hour, where both could die within the week.Halls:

Both the red haired Sky Knight and the white haired Sky Wing walked together down the halls. No words were spoken, though every once in a while, Aerrow would open his mouth to speak, but decide against it.

Tallen's lips finally parted and she stopped, "What would you do if I died?" She looked down at the floor.

Aerrow was about two feet in front of her. His eyes grew wide and then he gripped her shoulder, "That's not going to happen."

"What would you do?" she asked barley above a whisper.

"I'd have to die, too," he replied knowing well that she wouldn't give up. He wrapped his arms around her bone skinny frame.

She just stood quietly until about a minute passed. "If I fight Cyclonis, you can't help. It's against the Cyclonian law to have another step in when competition for the throne happens."

He knew something like this would happen. Something like this _always_ had to happen. "Then I'll fight the Dark Ace."

She nodded and parted from him, continuing to walk. He followed quietly then stood beside her.

"Time to go," she said before Stork said it over the intercom.

* * *

Hall of Knights, Atmosia:

All squadrons, from near and far, stood in the building. The Storm Hawks stood at the front, awaiting the decision of the counsel, barely noticing anyone else in the room.

The leader stood, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Sky Knight squadrons. Today marks an important day that will affect everyone, from any Terra. Today, we were brought to the attention that Master Cyclonis has not truly succeeded the throne. There is a way to keep that scoundrel from the power given to the true Master Cyclonis, though war is our only option to keep her from it. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are claiming war on Cyclonia."

Tallen was stunned and stumbled backwards, being caught by Aerrow. Loud cheers and war cries rang though out the halls as tacticians scurried together in a room off to the side to plan. Most of the Sky Knights were talking to one another about who they would like to beat up first. Junko and other heavy ballistic carriers silently started plans for the strangest cases. Stork kept muttering about doom with a few other Merbs and humans like him. Finn was buffing his crossbow.

The Sky Wings seemed to leave though. They wandered the halls, some alone, some in groups. Tallen walked with Feather, Aerrow, and Radarr. She looked at the paintings in the halls of battles, heroes, and victory.

Sun ran down the halls and caught up with them, walking with them.

"What's going on?" Aerrow whispered to Sun, noticing even the bubbly Sky Wing was down. Tallen sped up and rounded a corner. Aerrow started to follow, but was held back by Sun.

"She never told you, did she?"

"Tell me what?" Aerrow asked.

"Cyclonis might have not revealed it, but she has the same powers as Tallen. Both are Sky Wings in their own right. The Sky Wing trait in something few have, and is passed down from both parents having the gene, and passing it to the child," Sun said quietly.

Aerrow's eyes went wide.

"The good thing is, neither heir is allowed to use crystals, so their even, but still…"

"I-I've got to go," Aerrow said running off after Tallen. Sun stood alone and then left to find Starling.

* * *

Bridge:

The tacticians stayed in the Tactics Chamber to plan for the upcoming battle. Stork and Junko were down in the Hanger, upgrading and buffing the skimmers and Piper's scooter. Finn was eating a sandcake and shoving one over and over again in Tallen's face.

"Come on, you're noting but skin and bones," he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Tallen smiled back, sulking wouldn't help anyone, and she knew that. She took the sandcake and bit into it. Finn smiled triumphantly and was soon hit in the face by Tallen's sandcake.

Aerrow, watching Radarr and Feather look through the Condor for stuff they might use, noticed and laughed as Finn wiped off the gooey trail left behind. Tallen even laughed at it, and eventually so did Finn.

Dawn broke, three days till war.

* * *

Next Time- What is Master Cyclonis' reaction to the decision of Atmosia? Who really is the Dark Ace? What's going to happen with Pipper and Finn? 


	13. War has begun

Nakedmolerat05- Yeah, but now it's like…."We're gonna' finish this" and stuff…….simple explanation, I'm crazy.

Lace Agate- THANK YOU!

Happy Anxiety- Haha! Yeah, cupid isn't a nice person, getting people together before a war.

From this point it's going to get a bit more T for violence and language. Not much, just a little. Just warning….

Ah, stretch, yawn, get ready, set, GO!

* * *

Cyclonian Territories:

The day had arrived. In the air were fifty or so squadrons and civilians who had been trained to fight in emergency (Kind of like a National Guard).

Below, on the Cyclonian Terra, Tallen was leading the Sky Wings on the ground with most of the other people, some with skimmers, and others without.

* * *

Cyclonian Tower, Cyclonia:

"Damn it, damn my brother, damn my sister, damn those damn bastard Sky Knights!" Cyclonis shrieked at no one in particular. How dare they even think of waging a full out battle on her terra! Some one was going to pay, and Lark had a perfect person in mind.

Ace stood leaning against a wall. He was used to his sister's rants and had learned to ignore them. She was, in fact, younger than him, but had a manner that made even him cringe in fear. Her brutal ways weren't even matched by his own. Not to mention her ability to quickly analyze a situation and come up with a plan that usually worked.

She looked at her brother quickly, catching his attention. "Ace, scramble the soldiers. If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they're going to get!" she cursed in her slightly possessed voice.

* * *

Cyclonia, ground terra:

"I don't think they're coming," a skeptical sharpshooter whispered to Tallen.

"Just wait," she replied and stood in a barren area that had destroyed buildings and broken glass dotting the area. This place had once been a docking port for ships. Under Lark, the land had been plundered and destroyed. Not one life was left after the Queen's rampage.

Just then, over the growl of thunder and lightning that usually crackled over the terra, the familiar hum of engines was heard, as well as the pounding of an approaching army.

"They're coming," Aerrow said out of sheer amazement of how many people actually lived on this terra.

Tallen glanced at Aerrow and then saw the oh-so-intimidating figure of Master Cyclonis on a skimmer of her own. Her eyes were narrowed and locked on Tallen.

"Well, well, if it isn't my baby sister," Master Cyclonis said with a stinging tone.

"Lark!" Tallen growled menacingly.

Aerrow was already revving his bike along with others. He stared at the Dark Ace, who stared back at him.

"Lark, I challenge you for the throne of Cyclonia!" Tallen announced. Piper had already previously gone over and over the Cyclonian rules with the other Storm Hawks. No other person could help. The fight would rage until one opponent gave up, or died. The way to signal the end of the battle would be to take the crystal from around the other's neck. That crystals that hung from the royal Cyclonian's necks symbolized their right to power. Ace had lost his once he stepped down from power. To win, Tallen would have to fight alone, one on one, with Cyclonis. One thing that Piper found was strange was that neither could use crystals. Tallen explained it was to see who was really better and strategy, and who was stronger, not to see who had a larger store of crystals.

Cyclonis gritted her teeth. She hadn't used her own powers in a very long time, besides a few basic things.

Both girl raced towards each other faster than anything Aerrow had ever seen before. That armies followed behind them. Aerrow went straight for Dark Ace after kicking a few people off their bikes and letting the sharpshooters deal with them. The Cyclonian, the blue rabbit creature, and the Sky Knight all became air born and struck out first shots.

Finn was getting targeted by Ravess and in turn, targeted her back. Junko was battling Snipe, and Piper was going after two subordinates of Snipe.

Cyclonis and Tallen hit at the ankle whilst both doing a high kick and colliding.

"Just die already! You can't defeat me!" Lark sneered at her sister.

Tallen spit back and they separated, jumping back about 20 feet each. They started a series of long range attacks and opened their wings. Cyclonis had black, clawed bat wings, unlike the black feathered ones of Tallen. They rammed together over and over again putting up shields punching, kicking, using energy.

"She's going down!" Dark Ace said menacingly to Aerrow.

Aerrow bit his lip, "Who are you to say anything?!"

"I probably know them better than you do, Aerrow. They're my little sisters," the Ace retorted.

Aerrow was so shocked he didn't even block when he got hit with a fire bolt. He was shocked back into reality by Radarr and gritted his teeth, "So why aren't you fighting like them?"

"You see, kid, I wanted to be on the front lines, so I stepped down and took the title of champion of Cyclonia. I wanted to kill off pipsqueaks like you," he replied with his usually evil grin.

Aerrow lunged and struck Dark Ace in the shoulder, nearly knocking the older man from his bike.

Tallen jumped and went into a free fall with her older sister following her, both leaving a trail of blood with every move. Tallen swept up and just barely missing the barren ground covered in rubble. Cyclonis still followed her every move. The white haired girl turned quickly and kicked Cyclonis in the stomach, but was given a knuckle-busting hit on her color bone. She could feel the skin break and bleed.

The two panted and stared at each other. Both were bleeding, broken, torn apart. It seemed at any moment one or the other would fall victim to this battle. Every soldier stared at them. What was going to happen?

"You'll die," Cyclonis growled.

Tallen straightened up and took fighting stance again. "No."

* * *

Next Time- Who will win? Who will die? Who will end up lost, and broken?

Thank you people for continuing to read my story! It means a lot to me!


	14. Hope for the Hopeless

Lace Agate: Thanks! You'll see what happens!

Dragonwings114: Thanks, voting ended….You'll see what happens and what does TTNR mean?

Oh yeah, I'd also like to announce…..I'm going to National Science Fair! (Yes, I know, kind of geeky or whatever but humans didn't just get to where we are today on strength! Brains played a huge part! grin Thank you for reading all of this by the way! Especially thanks to all of you people who have read this from the beginning all the way!)

Okay….now to the part that you people really want to hear! Writing Time!

* * *

Terra and Sky of Cyclonia:

The clash sounded like metal grating metal. Both dived towards the terra, their energy crashing together and creating sparks.

Soon both girls were panting in their own pools of blood. They stared, unsure of the other's next move.

Fallen were the Rex Guardians and Snipe and Ravess. Fallen were a hundred friends. Fallen were a thousand enemies.

The survivors watched the two predators bet each other. Aerrow knew he had never seen something so violent in his life. No one strayed anywhere near them for fear of getting demolished by a stray blast. How could they possibly still be alive?

The two raced at each other again. Lark punched Tallen's bleeding stomach. Tallen dropkicked Lark and the older girl fell to the ground. Faster than anyone could see, both were in the air again, watching, beating, blasting the other. A storm brewed overhead. Lightning ripped the heavens to shreds. Thunder growled and rain seeped from a broken sky.

The Dark Ace and Aerrow had lost their skimmers and were currently gliding in the sky, blasting bolts of crystal energy at the other. Aerrow dropped to ground level and could see Finn had lost his skimmer as well. Aerrow could see the crimson liquid drip down his arm. The Sky Knight once again found the Sharpshooter and both went back to back to try and get a 360 degree view.

Piper threw a firebolt crystal at a Cyclonian, and was hit. Both the red-clad man and herself fell to the ground. Finn, seeing Piper falling, raced towards her and broken her fall, as well as his arm. Aerrow shot the Dark Ace with the Lighting Claw on sight and then the older man disappeared into the war.

Suddenly all eyes turned to the two Cyclonian heiresses. This seemed to be it. In a few quick attacks, one could kill the other. Aerrow could feel his throat dry up. He could see the outline of Tallen's wings, the glint of her red eyes and the gleam of her silvery hair.

Junko kneeled next to Finn, Piper, Aerrow, and Stork, who had been a field medic for this battle and had been wrapping Finn's arm as best he could with what little equipment he had left….everything went silent besides the sky and the battle of the two women.

Cyclonis hit Tallen hard in the side making the girl fly back ten feet and crash into the ground. For a while, it looked like Tallen was dead…but Lark still looked unsure.

Tallen looked up at the sky. She was born on a night much like this. Now, she felt as though she would never be able to stand again.

"_Cyclonia has its bad times and good times. You just have to make the best out of what you have. No matter how alone in the world you feel, just look around. You are who you choose to be," _Tallen could hear the clear voice of her mother saying to herself nearly nine years ago.

"_I want to be…me," _Tallen smiled. She couldn't give up. That wasn't her. With new found strength she looked straight at Lark and flew up like a bullet. Lark crashed into the ground.

Tallen was charging something with more power than anyone living had ever seen. A thin line of white energy pierced Lark's stomach and pinned her to the ground. On the other end was Tallen, an arrow head looking shape charging in her hands. Down the line of energy it flew, looking like a real arrow as white energy streamed past it, making it impossible to see. As it crashed into the older girl a shock wave shook the terra. Sky Wings put up shield on themselves and others of the Sky Order around them. Aerrow closed his eyes against the blinding light that expanded from Lark, to the entire terra, and then all the way to Atmosia.

The light started to recede. Aerrow blinked open his eyes and saw that Tallen had also fallen as a result of using all her power reserves. He tried to go nearer, but felt Sun, the Sky Wing that had put a shield around the Storm Hawks, hold him back.

"Let me go! I have to see-"

"It's not over yet."

Aerrow didn't know what she meant until he saw Tallen, stumbling towards the silhouette of Lark. She was bleeding. She fell to her knees next to Lark.

She grabbed something and broke it off from Lark's neck, then she did the same to herself. She held in her hand Lark's onyx black crystal and her own diamond white crystal.

Sun let Aerrow go, but a shock wave once again blasted though the terra. Rumble turned to plant life. The old Cyclonia was restored.

The rain receded, and for the first time in more than seven years, sunlight touched the terra. The bodies of the fallen had seemed the fall slowly into the Terra. Gravestones rose. It wasn't as much as a haunted place as much as a memorial to those who risked their lives, and lost them, on both sides.

Tallen smiled softly and then fell forward.

The remaining factions ran towards her. He kneeled next to her limp body and stared face shrouded in shadows. Feather shivered and couldn't stop. Some cried, others didn't know what to do now that both heiresses lay there bleeding. A medical team pushed the Aerrow aside.

* * *

Next time- Are Lark and Tallen dead? What is the future for Cyclonia?

Yes, I made an evil cliffhanger.


	15. Ashes

Happy Anxiety- BWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks!

Nakedmolerat05- Me is evil………….not so much

Lace Agtate- You'll see!

Cloudhawk- Thanks!

Dragonwings- Who said I killed Lark? I don't even know who is alive or dead yet!

I'd like to say I am VERY sorry for being away so long!!! My computer crashed and it took awhile to repair it and get the internet running again.

Now what you've all been waiting for……….WRITING TIME!

* * *

Atmos Medical Base, Cyclonia Castle (Reconstructed at the 'Renewal of Terra Cyclonia' [aka: End of last chapter):

Aerrow stared wide-eyed at the ground. He hadn't moved move than a few inches in any direction since the moment.

Piper shook as the tears continued to stream down her face. Finn put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she turned to cry of his shoulder. Even the usually lively blond was in a sorrow-filled mood.

Junko stood and walked around a bit, trying to make sense of it all. The thought of a team member really being killed hadn't sunken in yet.

Stork was helping the medics in another area. He asked to be assigned to Tallen's medic team but only professionals went near the nearly dead girl. Even with expert help, she could only stay in a stable condition for a certain amount of time.

So there lay the white haired girl, in a room with machines beeping and keeping her alive. The Storm Hawks waited outside, unaware if their friend, comrade, and loved one was even alive.

'He was right….he was right about the Sky Wings….they would give up everything….to protect the ones they hold dear….Tallen…' Aerrow thought. He stood and suddenly the others grew quiet and stared at him. He….moved….that hadn't happened in nearly seven hours. "I'm going for a walk," Aerrow said. Radarr started to follow but the Sky Knight signaled him to stay back with a shaking Feather.

Aerrow looked around as he walked down the halls. Different squadrons were leaning on the walls, getting injuries stitched, or mourning over lost friends. They watched him as he passed, looking for signs that the new queen was alright.

* * *

Two hours later:

Aerrow returned after helping a few medical teams distribute blankets and food rations. He looked at his tired team. Piper had already fallen asleep on Finn's shoulder and the Sharpshooter and retired against a wall. Junko was snoring on a window seal and Radarr was curled up with Feather on a crate containing crystals. So the Sky Knight walked over to a window, large and tall, a few yards down from his team.

"They said she was alive…they're doing all they can, Aerrow," Stork spoke quietly and entered from the shadows. He stood next to Aerrow and they both stared quietly out at the midnight darkened terra.

"Yeah, but is that enough?" Aerrow asked.

Stork shrugged, "I don't know, Aerrow. I really can't answer that. She has a strong will to live, though. I think she knows…..even though she can't hear us….that we all need her."

Aerrow nodded and Stork went to the other Storm Hawks. The red-haired boy stared up at the sky. He stood there all night.

* * *

Morning:

The Sky Knight hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep. He was awakened when Stork threw a ration pack at his head after getting bored of watching Radarr tug at the team leader's arm to wake him up.

The team quietly nibbled at the food, but didn't really fell all that hungry. A medic finally appeared out of the room and the team pounced. They surrounded the poor old man.

"Is she…." Piper started.

"No," he replied with a raspy, aged, and sad voice, "We can't do anymore for the girl. No method of healing will work on the wounds. We were able to stitch the smaller gashes and clean the cuts from infection…but that is all we can do. It's up to her now."

He walked away. That was basically the opposite of what the team wanted to hear.

Suddenly Stork said something that the Storm Hawks had never heard. It was…optimistic? "Well, she won't die if it's up to her. She knows how much is riding on her survival," Stork explained. The team stared, think the Merb had suddenly gone crazy.

Piper, noting that what Stork said was true, nodded and wiped away any trace of tears. "Yeah, she's strong," Piper smiled and walked off to go collect water for her team.

Junko followed, not really knowing what else to do. "Hey Piper, do you really think she's going to be okay?" he asked.

"Junko, I know it."

Finn looked at his swollen arm and groaned. It was going to take forever for his arm to heal. That also meant no target practice.

Aerrow, Stork, Feather, and Radarr had left to go help another medic team to occupy time, leaving Finn to just stare out the window all day.

* * *

One week later:

The conditions improved and the food quality went from rations to regular food from Atmos. More medical teams came as well, and soon many Sky Knights and their teams had left to return to their families. They had promised to return when Tallen was awake, for it was common belief that she would live even though her condition could only be kept stable for a few days at most, but that was better. Some medics reported that she had started to move a little bit.

The Storm Hawks had spent much of their time around the white haired girl. It was nice to finally see, on the third day of them being able to see Tallen, that she no longer needed a machine to breathe for her.

Aerrow had fallen asleep as he usually did, next to Tallen's bed. His head was on the mattress while he sat on a chair. When he awoke, he was so surprised he thought he had seen a ghost. There sat Tallen, fully dressed in her usual outfit, in front of him while he was now in the bed. She smiled warmly and wrapped him in a hug.

"You've been sleeping for nearly two days, red," she whispered.

"When did you wake up?" he asked noticing that her voice was week and she was still thin…but awake.

"About a day ago. Piper said you stay here all the time."

He nodded, and two furry creatures entered the room followed by the rest of the team. Feather hopped of Tallen's shoulder and Radarr onto Aerrow's.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked leaning on Tallen's chair.

"Me? Yeah, I'm not the one who nearly died though."

"Ha, you should have seen Tallen today, she was running everything up and down the halls and scheduling stuff to be imported and assigning land back to the owners who Lark had kept in jail," Piper said and stood next to Finn. Junko nodded happily.

"I'm still amazed she didn't die," Stork said.

Piper rolled her eyes and nearly scoffed him but was stopped when Tallen started laughing. "Piper told me _you_ were the one who said I _would_ live," she stated. Stork sneered and stalked off.

"So what now?" Aerrow asked Tallen.

"I need to do something," she said and stood. She left after thanking each one of them for watching over her.

Finn turned back to the group as soon as she left. "Um…what?" he asked.

"Cyclonis…Lark…" Aerrow said slowly. He jumped up and followed Tallen. The skies had grown dark. The planting season was over so the old residents who had just received land back had only a few days to plant before the seasonal rains came.

Tallen and Aerrow where soon joined by the rest of the team. Lark's body was still were it had been when she was killed. Tallen pilled sticks around her sister's body. Aerrow knew it hurt the Sky Wing, for he had never seen her so distressed. He knew Tallen never meant to kill her sister…..but in such a fierce battle, where it is the life of thousands of people…or the life of a maniac gone crazy with power…choices must be made for the good of the future.

So the sticks were set afire and all that was left of Lark was ashes. Tallen let them float in the air. Lark had liked looking up at the sky when they were young. Now she was apart of it.

* * *

Next Time: the Coronation of Tallen Talon Cyclonis.

Hope you liked it!!!!


	16. Epilouge

Lace Agate- Will do! Thanks!

Nakedmolerat05- Thank you!

Happy Anxiety- Story isn't over yet…..Lark is…..ummmmm……Thanks!

Diggydawg- Thanks!

Thank you all for reading "Lost, but not Forgotten" peoples!

Writing Time!!!!

* * *

Epilogue:

Cyclonia Castle, Cyclonia-

"So….Tallen…..you're like the ruler of Cyclonia, right?" Finn asked.

Tallen looked at him for a moment. "Not really," she said casually sipping some steaming thing out of a mug, earning looks of confusion.

"What?! I thought that by taking the crystal from Lark…….," Piper replied.

"Nope," the white haired girl answered back, "I haven't been given a coronation yet."

Junko still looked confused, "But then nobody is ruling Cyclonia?"

"Well, technically I am leading Cyclonia, but I don't have any rights to it," Tallen yawned.

The group was sitting in a room that had a fireplace, tall windows, and large comfortable couches. Though the group said the couches felt like floating on clouds, the Sky Wing said she preferred to sit on the ground.

All of the other Sky Knight Squadrons had returned to their homes. The Storm Hawks, never having been assigned a terra, had stayed to help their friend.

Cyclonia had been restored to its original glory with crops growing quickly as they always had in the rich soil of the terra.

"Isn't it a bit…..dangerous….having a large terra with no leader," Stork asked.

"Don't worry, my coronation is tomorrow," Tallen replied.

"WHAT?!" The team said in unison making Tallen laugh.

Piper's eyes bulged out, "What are we supposed to do?"

Tallen shrugged, "They'll tell you I guess. You guys get assigned to this Terra tomorrow as well." She took another sip from the mug.

There was a long silence in the group. They just stared, except Aerrow.

"Why are you so calm?" Finn asked.

"She told me a few days ago," he replied and smiled, "She said she wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well I'm surprised," Finn said crossing his arms.

* * *

Cyclonia Castle, Cyclonia:

Coronation of Heiress Tallen Talon Cyclonis:

Tallen was kneeled on a platform, looking fairly serious and staring at the ground. Behind her was the Storm Hawks, kneeled just as she was. Before them was the Leader of the Sky Knight Counsel, seeing as the old leader of Cyclonia was dead.

"Do you agree to the terms, that you will not harm another soul for the sake of your own gain or abuse your power?" the Counsel Leader read from a large book.

Tallen was in a black outfit that was just like what she usually wore, only with red rim and a red cape, colors of Cyclonia. She looked up and then back at Aerrow, and just like the day she had first practiced with Finn, he nodded to reassure her. She nodded back. Looking straight at the Sky Knight Counsel Leader she replied, "Yes sir, I agree to the terms and responsibility bestowed upon me once receiving this position."

He smiled and closed the book, "Rise Heiress of Cyclonia, and face your people as Queen Tallen Talon Cyclonis, Leader of Cyclonia."

She did so and faced a huge group of people including that of the Cyclonians (the freed Cyclonians), Sky Knight Squadrons, and people who had just come for the sake of it. Aerrow walked up and put the necklace that had both the black and white crystals of Cyclonia on it. The Storm Hawks stood and smiled. Junko and Finn popped open something in Piper's face that resembled some soda or champagne-like liquid and is sprayed all over her. Luckily for them, she was in such a good mood that she just laughed.

* * *

That night:

People were dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves. Tallen sat with her cape off, staring at the ground without a trace of happiness on her face. A red haired Sky Knight did the same across the hall and was instead looking at her. Slowly he made his way over to her.

"You okay," he asked.

She looked up quickly and put a smile on, "Oh….Aerrow…yeah, I'm fine…."

"Like I don't know my own teammate, what's up?"

"I don't know…I guess it's just a little overwhelming to be named leader of a terra. If one thing goes wrong, then it's all on me."

"Don't worry Tallen, you're never alone. You'll always have the Storm Hawks…and Feather, and your people….and…..and,"

"And what?"

"….Never on, let's go over with the others," He was blushing and trying to look away. Tallen seemed confused and followed him over to were the other Storm Hawks were.

* * *

A month later, Day of Peace, Cyclonia:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this treaty will bind us all together as one. Though we may be of different terras, species, and backgrounds, none is better than the other," Tallen's clear voice. So it went down into history on this day that the terras of Atmos were bound together for years to come by the _Treaty of Peace_. Every leader had his and her name on the paper that was to be brought to the Sky Knight Hall in Atmosia.

Tallen was a leader that ruled with a big heart and strong courage.

* * *

Cyclonia Castle, Cyclonia:

Tallen was watching the skies of Cyclonia. The harvest season would come soon. The trees had begun to brown; the young phoenixes that lived near the terra had begun to fly. She sighed, "Hello Aerrow."

He smiled quietly to himself. She seemed to always know when he was coming. "Hello, Tal'."

She turned and smiled kindly at him. Aerrow had given her the nickname about a week ago and she had quickly grown accustomed to it.

The red haired Sky Knight walked up and stood beside her. Both were silent. The day was too beautiful to describe, the weather perfect, the people content and content.

"Tallen?" he asked looking at her.

She was still looking out the window, "Ye-…" He turned her and lightly kissed her. They blushed but she kissed back and smiled.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Nothing….everything is fine now."

And so the two stood side by side….together and soon joined by their friends. They all looked over the terra of Cyclonia.

They were the Storm Hawks, and would forever be known as the heroes of Atmos.

* * *

**Next Story: Preview**- What has become of the sinister knight of Atmos? What new danger lurks just out of reach? How long can peace really last? Can the Storm Hawks live through a new terror that threatens not only them, but the entire fate of Atmos?

Ok, that was a REALLY bad ending. Anyways, that was the epilogue of this story. My next story should come out within 2-3 weeks….yes, long wait. It should be better compared to this terrible epilogue. Please continue reading my stories. Also, I'm going to D.C. next week for the National Science Fair, wish me luck!

Thank you all for reading "Lost, but Not Forgotten" and look for my new story (no title yet) that will come out as soon as I can get it up. Thank you all again!


End file.
